


Day 2: Space

by Night_StormCaptain



Series: Pidge Ship Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Rooftop scene, pidge ship week, plance, with side Kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_StormCaptain/pseuds/Night_StormCaptain
Summary: The Paladins are partying hard, but Pidge is nowhere to be found.





	Day 2: Space

Lance was having the time of his life.  The after-party was always his favorite part of saving a planet, and  _ man,  _ did the Kolanni know how to dance!  Tall, willowy, and bright red but otherwise human-looking, the citizens of planet Kolannos moved to the beat of the music with easy grace and boundless energy.  Enthralled with their dancing, Lance soon found himself caught up in the midst of it, filling in the formation as though it was the most natural thing in the universe.

A young Kolanni woman (her name was Ellori, if Lance remembered correctly) spun him around, and he found himself laughing.  “Keith, Hunk, come join the dance!” he called as he and Ellori twirled past his wallflower friends.  A pair of Kolanni girls swept them up, and soon the Red and Yellow Paladins were absorbed into the formation.

A few minutes later, everyone in the room joined hands to run around in a single enormous circle, and Lance took the opportunity to search out his friends.  There was Hunk, obviously having the time of his life.  There was Keith, hand in hand with Allura and actually smiling for once; the princess, for her part, seemed to be ignoring the Kolanni completely in favor of the Red Paladin.  There was Shiro, a wide grin splitting his face as he chatted casually with the Prime Minister of Kollanos.  There was Coran, tripping over his own feet and laughing at himself as he did so.  And Pidge… where was Pidge?

As the circle split back into couples, Lance released Ellori’s hand.  “I have to go.”

“Where are you going?”  The Kolanni looked distressed.

Lance didn’t reply, choosing instead to bolt for the ballroom door.  It led out onto a balcony overlooking a purple ocean, where several Kolanni couples leaned against the railing, talking and flirting.  No sign of Pidge, though.  A little worried now, he hurried back through the ballroom to the opposite door, which led into the main part of the castle.

Down hall after hall, past room after room, Lance began to despair of ever finding the Green Paladin.  Up stairs and around corners, through doors and even across a catwalk at one point, he found himself feeling lost and realized that if called upon to find his way back to the ballroom, he would have no clue.  Now just trying to find his bearings, he took a spiral staircase, opened the door at the top, and found himself on the roof.

The view was breathtaking.  Four of Kolannos’s six moons gleamed in the night sky, one of them full.  Kolanni civilization spread out for miles in one direction, while the ocean sprawled in the other.  However, Lance had eyes only for the small, green-clad figure shivering against the wind on the opposite edge of the roof.

Approaching a little cautiously, Lance draped his jacket over Pidge’s shoulders, and she turned in surprise.  “Lance?  What are you doing up here?”

Lance sat down next to her, dangling his feet off the edge of the roof.  “I could ask you the same thing.”

Pidge shrugged.  “I guess I just needed some space.  I don’t really do parties or crowds, you know?”

“Aren’t you lonely out here?”  Not a very tactful question, but the words were out, and Lance couldn’t take them back.

Pidge simply shrugged again.  “I guess, but I’d rather be lonely on my own than lonely in a crowd.”  Lance almost missed the quaver in her voice.

After a somewhat awkward pause, Lance spoke up.  “I know you said you’d rather be alone, but do you mind if I stay up here for a while?  With you?”

For the first time since Lance had given Pidge his jacket, she looked him in the eye.  “I think I’d like that.”


End file.
